Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a structure of gas regulator. More particularly, the status of gas transportation can be showed by the gas regulator, and the connection of the high-pressure portion and the low-pressure portion is avoided deforming and loosing, achieving that the effects of the gas regulator in all use are promoted.
Description of Related Art
A general gas regulator is disclosed as shown in the Taiwan Patent application with the Issued No. 154178 “AUTOMATIC CHANGEOVER GAS REGULATOR”. However, the red display of the automatic changeover gas regulator for showing the exhaustion of gas is set above the regulator body, so the user only can observe from above the regulator body. When the regulator is set, if something covers above the regulator body, the user cannot observe the red display to know the use status of gas, resulting in inconvenience in use.